deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Codgod13/Country themed user tourney round 4: Richard Starkey vs Tehspartan
Richard Starkey, the ex-solider and chinese dictator bent on world domination, who has conquered nation after nation in asia, and now has his sights on Israel, vs Tehspartan, the israeli assassin carrying the sole hope of his country's freedom by annihilating it's enemy's leader! WHO! IS! DEADLIEST!? Richard leads his soldier's with: Type 64.jpeg|Type 64 Hawk semi std.jpg|norinco semi-auto 300px-Machine gun Type95.jpg|QBB-95 modern tomahawk.jpeg|tomahawk Tehspartan shoots back with Israeli weapons: Desert-eagle.jpg|desert eagle TAR21.jpg|TAR-21 Galatz (this one will have a red dot).jpeg|Galatz (this one will have a red dot) Kbar.jpg|KA-BAR My edges: Close range: the Type 64 actually does fire a pretty big cartridge, though obviously not as powerful as the 50 cal round, it is more controllable. EDGE: even. mid range: The TAR has a massive range advantage against the norinco. EDGE: TS. long range: The QBB has at minimum over 100 meters in effective range, and a bigger magazine. EDGE: RS. special: the tomahawk can deliver more devastating blows. EDGE: RS. Martial art: Kung fu is great in movies, but in real life, it doesn't work that well in modern combat, with a tomahawk, and against something more practical and effective martial art like Krav maga that goes perfectly with the KABAR. EDGE: TS. Overall: Richard Starkey wins. This is probably gonna be the closest match of the tourney, but eventually Richard wins. His QBB should be able to keep TS at range, and while TS dominates mid range with the TAR, the close range is owned by Richard with the Norinco. THE BATTLE: (no numbers, count the deaths yourself!) In china, RS is making a speech to his people about his goals. Sent to kill him, TS is in the crowd with four fellow assassins. As Richard keeps talking, Tehspartan closes his fingers around the handle of his Desert Eagle. He sees RS shoot type 64 into the air to drive home his point, and Tehspartan brings up his gun. The crowd screams and runs, and TS fires three rounds straight into RS' chest. RS falls to the ground, and pulls off his now ruined body armor. Rs leaps to his feet and starts shooting at TS. TS and his assassins blend into the crowd and run through the city streets pursued by RS and four bodyguards. As TS team takes refuge in a building, the family living their screams, ratting them out. A bodyguard runs up the stairs, only to get shot by an assassin with a TAR-21, as his team continues to flee. Another bodyguard runs up the stairs, and blasts away the assassin with a norinco semi-auto slug (FTS and omni, looking at you). However, TS' assassins have fled the building. Richard and his bodyguards walk out side, and get ambushed. Only Rich survives, but his guards take out two assassins in the firefight. The last assassin shoots at Richard with a Galatz, and he jumps back inside. The soldier walks forward, and Rich jumps out wielding a QBB, round after round slamming into the assassin. TS starts to run, firing his Deagle back, until both people run out of ammo. TS takes out a KABAR. Richard smiles, and draws a Type 64. He points it at TS, who drops his knife and puts his hand behind his head. Richard continues walking toward him, and puts the barrel of his gun into the head of TS. "I will kill you, then crush your country, then enslave every resident, down to the last women and child." Richard says, and TS roars and grabs the gun. They wrestle for it, shooting when they think they have an advantage but not hitting anything. Eventually, the gun's magazine is spent, and TS dives for his KABAR while RS runs to the body of a dead soldier to get a tomahawk, not finding any guns. The two begin to grapple, neither gaining an advantage. Eventually, RS disarms Tehspartan and kicks his knife away. RS slashes, but TS grabs his arm and knees his wrist, causing him to drop the tomahawk. TS scoops it up and swings it at Rich's neck, but he lifts up his hand to block the blow, and grabs the tomahawk imbedded in his hand away. He winces in pain, and TS kicks him in the stomach and dives for his knife. TS leaps to his feet, and the two continue to grapple. Eventually, they lock hands, with each warrior's non-weapon hand holding the other's weapon hand. TS breaks out of Richard's grip, and, his hand blurring, slashes his thigh, stabs him in the gut, and finally leaves the knife imbedded in Richard's neck. The dictator sinks to the ground, tries to get up, but the life eventually leaves his body and he dies. WINNER: Tehspartan. Category:Blog posts